Morrigan Aensland
is the current head of the Aensland clan of the Makai realm. Rather than wait on hand and foot, she wanders the world looking for excitement, which isn't hard considering she is a Succubus. Profile Morrigan was born in Scotland in the year 1678. Belial, the head of the Aensland clan at the time, foresaw that the Makai realm would face extinction soon. Even knowing that the one to control the Aensland house wouldn't be born for another 1200 years, he left the clans' hands in Morrigan's stead. She was born an S Class Succubus, a rarity even among Darkstalkers. But at the time, the Makai was in turmoil, and she was unable to attain control of the clan at the time. What's more, she had no way to control the enormous power within her. Belial, knowing this, split Morrigan's soul into three without her knowing to protect her. With castle life being boring, she left to find excitement in the human world. One night, she sensed a strange power from Pyron and headed out once again. Later, she learned that Belial had died and she was named the successor to the Aensland House. Though she still goes out to the human world from time to time, she was still the rightful ruler of the Makai realm. Then, her castle was pulled into Jedah's Majigen. She then sensed Lilith, the embodiment of her fractured soul, and heads out for some more enjoyment. After meeting Lilith, they then fuse together to create Morrigan's true form. Crosspedia Entry The current head of the House of Aensland, one of the three noble houses of the Makai, Morrigan is also a succubus, an alluring demon who controls dreams in search of excitement and stimulation. With the death of the Demon King Belial, the former head of the house and her guardian, she had no choice but to take up the position of the new head of the house. She becomes bored by a life in which others wait on her hand and foot, and soon reverts to a freer and more wanton way of living. It is around that time that, along with the revival of Jedah, strange things start to occur in the Makai. Seeing this as a chance for more stimulation, she flies into battle in order to try and find fulfillment for her heart. Her clothing and wings are actually made up of bats, and they can transform themselves into drills, blades and other weapons at her command. Other Appearances Morrigan's been everywhere, from fighting in Marvel Vs. Capcom (1-3), Super Puzzle Fighter, Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, Namco X Capcom, Pocket Fighter, Capcom Vs. SNK, and even in Cross Edge. Gameplay Morrigan has all of her moves from Darkstalkers including her famous Darkness Illusion. She is partnered with Chun-Li. She first appears in Prologue 5 "Dead Re-Rising" and reappears immediately in Ch.1 "Welcome to the Koryuji House" Her theme is a remix of her Darkstalkers stage (Scotland). Stats (For comparison) Attack List Skill List Quotes Chun-Li & Morrigan Trivia *Much like Demitri, this is Morrigan's third foray into crossover RPG territory. Her first time was Namco x Capcom, (where she remained a solo unit for a good portion of the story until Lilith became her partner) and her second was ''Cross Edge ''where, interestingly, she was the very first crossover ally to join the main heroes, York and Miko. She also was the first character to figure out the mystery behind the Cross Edge world. Gallery 20130313232551!Morrigan(Darkstalkers).png|Morrigan (Namco X Capcom) top-10-ridiculous-cleavage-boobs-morrigan-darkstalkers.jpg|Morrigan (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3) 16_projectxzone09.jpg|Morrigan and Chun-Li (Project X Zone) Morrigan_Project_X_Zone_Intro.png|Morrigan (Project X Zone Intro) pxz-morrigan2.jpg|Darkness Illusion Category:Capcom Category:Protagonist Category:Playable